femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secretary (The Crow: Salvation)
The secretary from Police Captain John is an unnamed villainess in the movie The Crow: Salvation from 2000. She was played by Kelly Haren. The Crow: Salvation The trusted assistant and partner in crime of Police Captain John the secretary aided him in leading his gang of dirty cops. The gang performs a variety of crimes including drugdealing, extortion and murder. As Lauren Randall witnesses a murder performed by the cops they tracked her down and captured her. However as she tried to resist the cops murdered her and blamed it on her boyfriend Alex Corvus as Captain John knocked him out and planted the knife on him that was used in the murder. Three years later Alex Corvus got killed with the electric chair. However soon several cops got targeted and killed and Captain John and his gang learned that Corvus has been brought back to life by a crow to get revenge and had inhuman powers to help him do so. Corvus however was not aware who exactly had killed her as his only clue is the scar on the arm of John when he planted the knife. Laurel's sister Erin was able to figure out they killed her sister but Captain John walked in as she met up with Peter Walsh who was Alex’s lawyer. She threatens him with a gun but he capturesher and killed Walsh. Captain John took Erin to his hidden taxidermy room hidden below his office behind a secret door. Realizing that the best way to get rid of Alex Corvus is by giving him what he wants they deceived him by chopping Walsh’s arm off and scarring it to make it appear like the killer’s. After planting the arm on a crime scene they made Corvus think he had enacted his revenge and as a result he lost his powers of invulnerability. As Corvus later confronted Captain John he used a fake picture to make Corvus think that he himself has commited the murder. With his powers now gone Captain John was able to overpower Corvus and repeatedly stabbed him. The secretary kept Erin prisoner in a hidden taxidermy room hidden behind Captain John's office and tortured her, stitching her mouth shut and taunting her about the now defeated Alex. She also painted her toenails. As a dying Alex got carried in the room by John and officer Madden she mentiond to Erin she is such a good listener and that Corvus was kinda cute. The secretary and Captain John placed Corvus on a table and prepared to dissect him and mount his head as a trophy. Excited the secretary cut Corvus’s shirt away and admired the wounds while feeling up his chest. However the crow appeared and a bound Erin managed to drop Lauren's locket and the crow dropped it next to Alex. Representing a promise of love and truth, the locket revived Alex. The secretary tried to kill the crow to remove Alex’s invulnerability but failed. Alex killed officer Madden and confronted her. As Captain John had ran off with a captive Erin he demanded to tell her where he was. The secretary distracted him by glancing at Walsh’s corpse making him realize the scarred arm he had found was fake. As he turned his back on her she stabbed him in the back of his neck, seeking to sever his spinal cord. However his immortality saved him and he turned around and threw her through the air, causing her to get impaled on the horns of a mounted deer and killing her. Personality The Secretary is cruel and utterly sadistic. She seems to take great joy in making people suffer. This was evidenced as she stitched Erin her mouth shut during her captivity and carresed a heavily bleeding and dying Alex’s punctured chest. She is impeccably dressed in office clothing and with precisely applied make up. She seemingly enjoyed applying nail polish to a muted Erin and chatted cheerfully against her, complimenting Erin that she was a great listener. Trivia * Her appearance is a strong contrast to earlier female sidekick of the villains in The Crow francise. Other female accomplices mostly looked heavily tattood and with dark clothing. The secretary however was dressed sharp but was most likely one of the most twisted villains in the entire franchise. * The joy and possibly sexual gratification in making people suffer was a recurring theme for villains in The Crow movies as Top Dollar and his girlfriend Myca also participated in this. Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Nail Polish Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased